


My One and Only

by Lorelei713



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mandalore, Pregnancy, Tatooine, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei713/pseuds/Lorelei713
Summary: The musings of an older Obi-Wan Kenobi and a dying Satine Kryze.





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very short story, to ensure I finish at least one thing that I post!

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat outside his home on Tatooine, looking at the setting suns, as he did on many nights. He was just an old hermit to most; only a few people knew who he really was. He thought about times past, about his life as a Jedi Knight. He often thought of those he’d met and of those he’d fought. Tonight, though, he thought about those he loved. Actually, one love in particular: his forbidden love, Satine.

He was still a padawan when they first met. Obi-Wan had accompanied his master Qui-Gon Jinn to protect Satine Kryze, the young Duchess of Mandalore. They had an attraction from the start, and they loved to argue. They spent some time together on the run from those that intended her harm. On one occasion, he had helped her escape a swarm of venom-mites, but in doing so, he dropped her causing a scar on her side. Another time, they were trapped together in underground caverns for several days. This is where they first became lovers, not knowing, or caring, about any consequences.

He was sure that Qui-Gon knew what had transpired between them, yet Qui-Gon said little to nothing, and Obi-Wan was thankful. Years later he returned the favor and said little to nothing to Anakin about Padme. Like Anakin said little to nothing about Satine. They were all too connected by the Force to keep such things completely hidden from each other, but they also had an understanding. They knew the rules, but there was no judgment among them. There couldn’t be. It would be too hypocritical.

Over the years Obi-Wan was tasked to guard Satine several more times, and had shared some very important events in their lives. Although years sometimes elapsed between their meetings, when they reunited, it was as if no time had passed at all. Each time they would meet secretly whenever they could find the chance.

Even so, a traditional relationship could never be. Jedi knights were forbidden from forming such attachments, and with good reason. It would almost certainly be distracting. As committed to the Order as he was, Obi-Wan would have left it to be with her, had she said the word. He imagined them having a simple life together. But even if he had left his life of trying to keep order in this tumultuous political climate, she was still a Mandalorian leader with repeated attempts on her life for trying to maintain peace. He remembered feeling even then that the Force was unsettled, as if a storm was quietly brewing over the entire galaxy. No, a simple life was never in their cards. 

“I love you, Ben, but I know we must go our separate ways,” she had told him the first time they parted. Long ago she had given him the name he now used. 

He knew she was right. They both understood their roles in the galaxy. Their periodic trysts were a compromise between their lives of service and completely foregoing any type of passion. Only when duty called them to each other would they indulge themselves, and they would not let their attachment override their duties. 

Each inevitable separation hurt, but that was the price he had to pay. He did not ignore the pain. He simply endured and carried on and hoped they would meet again soon. 

But the last time he was sent to protect her, he had failed her. She had been captured, and murdered in front of him by Darth Maul, his old enemy that had also killed Qui-Gon. 

"Remember my dear Obi-Wan, I loved you always... I always will." And then she died in his arms. 

His aging eyes glistened at the thought of her last words. Through all the tragedy, failure, and sadness in his life, hope lingered that one day things would be made right. He took a deep breath of the evening desert air and felt strength from those who had passed on, and it kept him stalwart on his path of serving the galaxy.

***

Satine shared this selfless sense of service, sacrifice, and duty with Obi-Wan, which only deepened their bond. In the end, as she lay dying in his arms, this sense of duty was what kept her from ever telling him the truth. She thought about telling him, as this would be her last chance, but she had decided long ago that he must never know. She wanted to, to give him hope, but she knew she could not allow her current emotions to override her well-thought-out logic and reason.

Some past events pressed into her mind for the last time. She and Obi-Wan had a deal. Over the years, they would go about their business and do their work without any attachments to cloud their judgment, as it should be. But, if the Force allowed it, allowed them to be together, well, they would make the most of it.

Although they may never be able to plan their lives and grow old together, they would never tire of each other, and they would never take each other for granted. Who can really plan a life anyway? The Force does as it will with us.

During a meeting several years ago, as she would when the opportunity arose, she invited her protector to dinner. Then, as they would when they could, they quietly retired together back in her quarters. She would tease him about how his Jedi mind tricks could help keep this affair unseen.

“I love you,” he told her as he stroked her hair. “I wish things could be different.” 

“As do I, my love,” she told him, pulling him closer to her and down onto the bed with her. “But this is the way it is, and we must work within our constraints. It’s our lot in life.” She moved closer and tugged at his shirt. “I am just happy that we have these wonderful moments to brighten our days, and to give us memories.” 

He kissed her and whispered, “I wouldn’t trade these times for anything.” She smiled a little as she thought of his words, even though her vision was darkening.

After that night, she would hold back tears and keep a stoic expression on her face as she watched him board his ship and leave again for another undetermined amount of time. She embraced the pain of her loneliness and went on with her duties as Duchess.

But the Force had other things in mind. Within a few months, she would be hiding a pregnancy. It was bitter-sweet. Obi-Wan could never know. This would change too much. It would be too much for him. He would be distracted. The child would be forced into the Jedi Order. He would have something else to lose, something to make him vulnerable, make the child vulnerable, and the fate of the galaxy vulnerable. No, he could never know. Her decision was final.

But she would share his burden. She could not allow herself to become attached. She would do her best to ensure the child is safe, as safe as one could be in the current state of the galaxy. With the attempts on her life and the worsening political climate, there was a good chance she would not be there, so she would just have to just make sure that someone was. That would have to be good enough. 

As her world wend dark and death came for her, she was grateful to be with her lover. She prayed he would be able to continue to swallow his pain and carry on as well. She knew he would.

"Remember my dear Obi-Wan, I loved you always... I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> I never really watched the Clone Wars, but I like the idea that Rey from Episode VII is a Kenobi. So this is my back story of a romance between Obi-Wan and Satine, the most likely scenario for a Kenobi grandbaby, at least in my head.
> 
> I also imagine Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman, like in the 2001 movie Moulin Rouge!, just because it's the story of another doomed love affair with Ewan McGregor and a woman named Satine. But that's just me. Feel free to make your own casting decisions.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. And may the Force be with you :)


End file.
